


Late night Snaps

by MarcoDomino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Snapchat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoDomino/pseuds/MarcoDomino
Summary: Dean gets a late night snapchat from Cas.





	Late night Snaps

Dean is laying in bed in some motel, in the middle of nowhere but he’s pretty sure it’s near Waco, Texas. Sam’s sleeping the bed next to his, and he can’t sleep. So he does what anyone does, he checks his phone. And among the usual, missed calls (he’d deal with those later), emails from credit card companies. Sees he has a message on Snapchat from Cas.

Even though he feels warm, Dean decides he isn’t blushing like some damn schoolgirl, before opening the Snap.

“Sleep well, Dean.” Castiel says. Dean scoffed fondly, he’d never been the chocolates and roses type but, it sure as hell was cute on Cas’s part. And so Dean made up his mind.

“Sleep well, Cas.” Dean whispered to the camera, smirk playing at his mouth, knowing full well that angels couldn’t sleep.

Meanwhile Castiel was waiting for a message back, and jumped when he did.

“Sleep well,Cas.” Said phone-Dean, 'Strange, I thought Dean was aware angels don’t require sleep'. Castiel, smiled a little when he felt a growing warmth in his chest each time phone-Dean looped on his phone. Until he realized what he’d been doing and frowned. 'What am I doing?' But he looked at the screen saw Dean and found himself smiling, letting the warm feelings settle. He felt giddier every loop, when the umpteenth time rolled around and he began laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to post, so go easy on me it's also really short because it was meant to post in tumblr.  
> I based it on this post/video if u wanna watch it.  
> http://gudthot.tumblr.com/post/159121216996/so-cute


End file.
